


The Intrusion

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	The Intrusion

Luke was the sick one this time. Bonding to a construct was a draining proposition.

 

Fortuneately, Thrawn was back to full power, or so he claimed. The simple fact was that Luke was not Palpatine. This new strength would be temporary at best, though Thrawn was clinging to the hope that he might last long enough to get into his clone body.

 

"I don't have to last the full time. Just long enough that his brain will develop enough to hold me." Thrawn explained to Luke. "And you'll feel better once the initial effects wear off."

 

"I hope so. I can hardly sit up." Luke grouched. At least he wasn't dead.

 

Thrawn lightly bounded from the foot to the head of the bed. "Well, where do we go from here?"

 

"I honestly have no idea." Luke admitted. "I thought-"

 

Thrawn stiffened suddenly. "We have a problem."

 

"What is it?"

 

"There's an intruder in the main hallway. Excuse me, I'll deal with this." Thrawn made for the door at once.

 

Luke sat thinking for a moment before slowly getting to his feet and using the wall to guide him out, he followed the construct.

 

Mara was tied up so tightly in the velvet curtains that she couldn't even bring her lightsaber to bear. She was cussing Thrawn out as he stood below her.

 

"Let her down, Thrawn. She probably just wanted to check on me." Luke soothed the construct.

 

Thrawn crossed his arms and allowed Mara to drop to the floor.

 

"What is he doing here?" Mara pointed angrily at Thrawn.

 

"Easy, Mara. He lives here. And no, he's not a threat, just a little touchy about intruders at the moment." Luke explained.

 

"Being stabbed will do that." Thrawn muttered, resentfully eyeing Mara. Perhaps he was thinking of activating another trap.

 

"How is he even alive?"

 

"I'm a construct, Emperor's Hand." There was an almost mocking lilt in his voice now. "I can survive a stab-wound. A body is merely a shell to live in."

 

"Yes, but he can't leave the manse, so don't worry about him escaping or wreaking havoc."

 

"Why aren't we trying to destroy him or something?" Mara folded her arms, staring down Thrawn.

 

"Because he's-"

 

"The mother of your beloved Jedi Master's children." Thrawn broke in before Luke could say "dying."

 

Scylla chose that moment to make her appearence. Perhaps she had been waiting in the wings. Still, with both of her parents standing there, it was obvious who she belonged to.

 

Mara's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

 

Thrawn looked so close to smug.

 

Mara just shook her head and covered her eyes. "This can't be real."

 

Thrawn shook his head. "Luke needs to rest. Perhaps when he is sitting down, we can explain further."

 

When they were arranged in the sitting room with cups of tea and Coriander and Noel, Mara seemed to find the whole thing entirely too amusing. "You appeared as a prostitute? Twice?"

 

"Wasn't your court identity one of my father's bits of amusement?" Thrawn gave a barbed snap.

 

Mara bristled.

 

"Children, let's not fight." Luke waved a placating hand. "The point is, Thrawn isn't a threat and I have an obligation to the children."

 

"What about your obligations to the rest of us?"

 

Thrawn bristled in his turn. "Scylla was born long before you knew Skywalker existed."

 

"This isn't about me-"

 

"You always make it about you." Thrawn boredly reminded her.

 

Mara stewed in silence.

 

"But don't worry. You won't be far from here. If ever Master Skywalker needs your brilliant help, you will be an hour's ride away by speeder. He has spent the past week convincing me to allow him to put the training center on the property." Thrawn snarled. "And, against my better judgment, I have agreed."

 

Luke had no idea where this had come from, but he pounced on it. "Exactly. And that way I can take care of both of my obligations."

 

Mara glared. "I still don't like this."

 

"You don't have to." Thrawn pointed out.

 

After Mara had left in a huff, Luke looked up at Thrawn. "I thought you wouldn't have the training center on the property."

 

"I would do anything to keep you happy." Thrawn stated. "And you wouldn't be happy without them near. Now, back to bed with you. This is quite enough excitement for today."


End file.
